pokegodsfandomcom-20200213-history
Pikablu
Pikablu is a PokéGod. It is a real Pokémon named Marill, but before Pokémon Gold and Silver came out, it was known as Pikablu. History Pikablu, also known by the names Pikablue, Ketoblu, Mew Mouse and Metamouse, is known as the second-most popular PokéGod behind Mew. It was known as an Electric- and Water- or Ice-type evolution of Pikachu or Raichu, depending on the source. Pikablu soon became a separate Pokémon from Pikachu and Raichu, dropping its Electric typing that connected it to Pikachu. Its official Japanese name, Mariru, was ignored by Americans in favor of the name Pikablu, based off of Pikachu and blue. It was soon deemed a PokéGod because, due to a glitch, a man on Cinnabar Island says that his Raichu evolved, which was thought to be Pikablu. When Marill was shown in Pikachu's Summer Vacation, Pikablu suddenly lost all popularity because it was not rare or powerful. This also diminished the popularity of other PokéGods. Location of the pokemon The most popular methods of obtaining Pikablu is as follows: First, you must capture all 150 Pokémon without GameShark codes. Then you must have seventeen Pokémon over Lv.70. Once you have completed these, go to Pewter City and talk to the man who asks if you have been to the Pewter Museum of Science. He will take you to the museum and inside, you need to talk to the lady upstairs who wants her boyfriend to catch her a Pikachu. Leave the museum immediately and do not move. Use Fly to go to the Safari Zone. Make sure you have five slots open in your party and catch a Tauros. Put Tauros in your first slot and Fly to Celadon City. Go to the Game Corner and talk to the lady who tells you to go nextdoor. Instead, she will notice that you have all of the badges and give you a Pokémon she found behind the museum because she cannot control it. The Pokémon is ???????. When you try to click on it, it will be like pressing cancel. Go to Pr. Oak, who will say that you delivered Oak's Parcel. The first Pokémon in your party, Tauros, will be replaced by Pikablu, but will still be named ???????. Change its name and you will have Pikablu. Type in the following GameShark code: 01E364D1. Use the ItemFinder in the water next to the Unknown Dungeon. It should reveal a Poké Ball containing a note that talks about a mysterious Pokémon located near Cinnabar Island. Surf around the right side of Cinnabar Island until you encounter Pikablu. The easiest way to capture it is by using a Master Ball. Catch all 151 Pokémon including Mew and go to Mt. Moon. A Poké Ball can be found there containing Pikablu. Use a Max Repel inside the Unknown Dungeon and walk around until a Pokémon penetrates the repel. This Pokémon is Pikablu, but it appears in an odd form and uses strange moves. The best way to catch it is to use a Master Ball. Trade a Pikachu eight times and then use a Water Stone on it to obtain Pikablu. Collect 99 of every single evolution stone. You will then receive 99 Mist Stones. Use one of these on Pikachu to receive Pikablu. Walk left to right twenty times on the shore of Fuchsia City. Then go to the Safari Zone. Pikablu can be found. Catch all 151 Pokémon. Then bring a Golem Lv.100 that knows Strength, Dig, Seismic Toss and Fissure in this order. Use Surf around the S.S. Anne to reach the truck. Use Strength on the truck's left side and enter the stairway underneath. You will enter a pond in the Silph Co., where Pikablu can be found in the wild. Catch MissingNO. And use water stone on raichu and name it pikablu Go into tall grass and find it Rename PIKACHU to PIKABLU and he will turn into a missingno. Evolve the missingno into a kangaskan, and use a water stone on it and you have pikablu! Pokédex Each of these sets of information corresponds with the above locations: Pikablu is number 154 in the Pokédex. It is obtained at Lv.999. Its type is ???????. It is 2 ft. 3 in. tall and 34 lbs. Its stats are all 999 except HP. Its attacks are ElectricWave, Psyshock and Electrode. If it gains 60, 000 EXP. points, it learns SonicBoom, which is a 1-hit KO move that never misses. Pikablu is number 154 in the Pokédex. It is obtained at Lv.100. It has the appearance of MissingNo. Its Attack is 778, its Defense is 999, its Speed is 676 and its Special is 999. Its attacks are Ice Punch, Blizzard, Thunder Punch and Thunder. It learns Electrode later on, but it only has 5 PP and maxes out at 10 PP. Category:Pokégods Category:Real Category:Mouse Type Category:Special Type